


i listen to your heartbeat coming from the bedsheet

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Their language has changed since they were fumbling teenagers still trying to figure everything out.
Relationships: Lucas/Mark (Empire Records)
Kudos: 7





	i listen to your heartbeat coming from the bedsheet

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rob Thomas' [Tomorrow](https://youtu.be/MYb78l_dAK8), which, now that I think of it, may have partially inspired this fic; I had it stuck in my head last night, and this morning, I woke up with the idea for this.

Lucas watches his fingers card through his drowsing lover's short reddish hair, tracing absent patterns over his scalp, losing himself in the gentle mindlessness of it. Mark breathes in deeply, and it's another few moments before his eyes flutter open.

"What are you thinking?" he asks softly.

"Sometimes, I miss your curls." He misses how they'd splay out over the pillow like a burnished copper halo, misses how he'd tangle his fingers in them, holding on tightly when Mark found something new Lucas liked, leaving them both gasping.

Of course, their language has changed since then—they know each other inside and out now; they don't need as many words as they did as fumbling teenagers still trying to figure everything out. A touch here, a look there. This hum means lower, that touch means faster. That's nice, too.

And a forehead against the other's skin has always meant the same thing: _I love you._

Lips pressing into a wry smile, Mark says, "Well, I don't miss your haircut from back then." He bites back a laugh. "It was rather unfortunate."

Lucas merely frowns in reply.

Mark hums out a long, contented sigh, stretching briefly before rolling onto his side, slipping a leg between Lucas' and slinging an arm around his waist, burying his face in the crook of Lucas' neck.

"Lucas…" Mark starts.

"Hm?"

He feels Mark smile against his collar. His fingers glide up and down his lover's spine, slide into the short hair at his nape.

"Nothing."


End file.
